Fall To Pieces
by annieapple24
Summary: So Hermione is dating Ron, but then something happens and she finds herself tied to a bed in the Room of Requirement with Draco Malfoy. First fic so don't judge harshly. Rated M for rape. Didn't kno wat OOC was when I wrote. sorry.
1. Chapter 1

I was wrapped in his warm, muscular arms, in post-orgasmic bliss. 'I loved him more than life itself' is all I could think.

I felt his arms travel up, one wrapping around my waist, the other cupping mi cheek. He kissed me tenderly. I ran mi fingers through his soft red hair. I kissed him back.

"I love you, Ron." I whispered.

"I love you too, Hermione. Sweet dreams." He whispered back.

And we fell asleep.

* * *

We walked towards the Great Hall together for breakfast, holding hands. It was a perfect Saturday morning. Ron was talking to Harry about quidditch practice later on today.

I was absently staring at the others hurrying along to breakfast. I saw Gryffindors, Ginny, Neville, Dean, and Seamus walking near and waved to all of them. I saw Luna from Ravenclaw and waved to her as well.

Then I saw a flash of silver. There were eyes staring into mine. I was hypnotized. It seemed like years I was lost in silver pools. But minutes later I realized the eyes belonged to the man who had made my life hell for my whole Hogwarts career. Draco Malfoy.

I looked away, but he already noticed me. I saw his smirk spread across his lips. I don't know why, but I smiled secretly to myself.

"Hermione?" I heard Ron's voice.

I turned to him. "Sorry… I got lost in a daydream…" I said distantly.

He shrugged and continued to talk to Harry, leaving me to what he thought was basking in a daydream. But in reality, I was trying to figure out why I couldn't get Draco Malfoy out of my head.

By then we were sitting down at our table. Ron loaded his plate with every food in sight. I grabbed a piece of toast and nibbled lightly. His eyes were shaped perfectly, filled with pure silver.

I turned around to glance at the Slytherin table. He and Blaise were arguing about something. Pansy was trying to break up the fight by puffing out her lips and trying to drag Draco away… probably to some empty classroom.

I turned back and ate the rest of my toast. I remembered a really important extra credit Ancient Runes assignment.

"Hey, I'm off to the library guys. I'll meet you at the common room after practice. If I'm not back by 6 o'clock, I got crushed by a pile of books." I joked.

"M'kay," Ron mumbled through a huge bite of toast. "'Ee 'ou l'ter 'm'ne." (Roughly translated was "See you later Hermione.")

I walked out of the Hall, but I decided to take the long way to the library. I don't know why, I just followed my feet left instead of straight. The school was silent, since everyone was eating or outside roaming the grounds, basking in the warm autumn air.

Then, from behind me I heard footsteps. I turned around to see who else had left breakfast early, but no one was there.

Out of nowhere, the muggle song from the Geico commercial, "I always feel like somebody's watchin' me," popped into my head. It was strange.

I had that feeling. Someone was there. I took a few steps closer. There was an indent in the wall, just the right size for someone to hide in. I walked few more steps closer to it. I heard a breath hitch. Whoever it was, they knew I realized they were there.

I worked up the rest of my courage and walked all the way up to the indent. But before I could see anyone, something jumped out at me and covered my eyes. Then I was out cold.

* * *

I woke up in a bed. My entire body ached, mostly my wrists and ankles. I realized I was tied to the bed. The thing covering my eyes was gone, so I looked around.

The room I was in was surprisingly small and comfy. It had faded wood walls, and soft red carpet. There was a fireplace across the room from the bed I was on. In front of the fireplace was a fluffy looking red plush couch. Then I saw someone sitting on the couch, staring into the fire. I held back a gasp.

I looked closer and realized the person's hair was platinum blond. It was him. Then it dawned on me. Malfoy was my stalker and attacker.

I couldn't move, all I could do was stare at him as he looked into the fire. His hair seemed to be glowing from the firelight. It was transfixing. I almost didn't notice when he sighed and stood up.

As soon as I saw his face, I knew I was in some deep shit. He looked really depressed. I knew being tied to a bed in the same room as some one who has hated you since first year who is depressed could never end well.

That's when he noticed my eyes were open. I expected his sad look to disappear and turn to a mask of anger, but it never did. He hesitated for a moment, then walked over to the bed.

He sat next to me, turning and looking into my eyes. He looked so sad and helpless, but I knew not to fall for it, and tried to expect the unexpected. I sensed danger.

"Hermione… Hermione…" He said my name over and over.

"Malfoy, why am I tied to the bed? Where are we?" I demanded.

"We're in the Room of Requirement of course. I wanted a place I could talk to you. Somewhere we wouldn't be interrupted, but also comfortable. An empty classroom wouldn't work. I also asked that time wouldn't pass while we were here, so it would be like we never left." He said softly, so I could barely hear.

"So why am I tied to the bed?" I asked softly. My gut was still expecting something bad to happen.

"Didn't want you running off when you woke up. Simple as that." He said even quieter this time.

"Then why don't you untie me. I'm awake, and I won't run off."

He shook his head. He looked at me again, but this time, I looked to, but was paralyzed by those silver eyes.

Finally, I shook myself out of the trance and was able to say "What did you want to talk about?"

He looked back into the fire across the room. He sighed roughly. I thought I saw something slide down his cheek, but it was gone with a flick of his wrist. I told myself it was a trick of the light.

I heard a whisper, this time too quiet for me to hear. Another something down his cheek.

I tried to lean forward, but was pulled back by my ties. "What did you say?"

He growled. "I… I… lo… I can't say it! I can't say it!" He cried. He stood up quickly, and stormed to the fireplace, leaning against the wall and again staring into the flames.

"Hermione… I know I've been an awful dickhead all these years, but did you ever think maybe it wasn't because I hated you?"

"What do you mean… Draco?" I was hesitant to say his first name, but I did.

"Just forget it. It doesn't matter."

"Draco, you knocked me out, dragged me here, tied me up, for what? Tell me what you need to tell me! I don't want to fucking sit here until I'm an old lady!" I demanded.

His head snapped toward me, his eyes suddenly filled with anger. He strode toward me, anger radiating from him.

He grabbed my neck, pushing me into the bed. Black spots were forming in my eyes and I couldn't breathe. I slapped his hand trying to get him to stop. Then, he did. He stopped for a moment, but then decided to continue. He whipped out his wand and said a wordless spell. Before I had time to either be impressed or fear this incredible level of magic, I realized I was suddenly naked.

He jumped on top of me, and I realized he too was naked. This was the danger I had been sensing. I was about to be raped by Draco Malfoy.

He didn't wait to do anything, he just got himself hard, and shoved right in. I felt my entire body rip in half, or at least that's how it felt. I screamed, tears flooding my eyes. I could feel blood and lots of it.

I could only feel pain, until I realized I wasn't the only one crying. Malfoy was buried inside me, but he did not move a muscle. He was crying, with incoherent apologies mixed in. He tried to wipe away my tears, but by then all that was in my head was confusion. It made no sense at all.

Finally, he whispered "I'm sorry, so sorry. Let me just… It'll hurt I'm sorry. I'll do it fast." He pulled all the way out of me, another wave of pain ripped across my body, but not as bad.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry." He blubbered.

Then he kissed me. A real kiss like I've never experienced before. One of those kisses with every emotion ever created inside. That's when I realized what he had been trying to tell me.

He grabbed his wand again, this time to clean up the mess he made. He scourgified the blood from our bodies. Then he did something else I was so glad for. He made the pain disappear. It was like it never happened. He then went back to weeping.

"Hermione… I love you." He whispered.

* * *

A/N: Yes, my first fic to publish! I'm actually pretty in love with this story. I'm gonna be up all night long so I think I can get more than just this chapter published! I'm kinda nervous about reviews… If ur a nice person could u just tell me if u liked it or hated it. And I promise it will get better!


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't expect you to love me back. I don't expect you to forgive me for what I just did. But that won't stop me form hoping." Draco told me as he slowly untied me from the bed.

I didn't know what to say to him. I knew he definitely loved me, there was no denying that with the way he was sobbing in front of me. And of course, I hate it when people are upset, so I wanted to help, but I didn't know how.

Then he turned to me. "I think I know something that will make us both happy. After… that, you need some rest. Could I maybe lay on the couch with you in front of the fireplace and hold you as you sleep?" He said this so quietly, but I was so sure that's what he said. But what should I do?

"Yes." I said quietly.

He stood, and helped me to my feet. It was surprisingly difficult. I limped over to the couch, and we laid down, me facing the fire, and him spooning me. He pulled the throw blanket off the back of the couch, and draped it over us. Then he wrapped his arms around me.

That's when I remembered Ron. He was my boyfriend. And now I'm cuddling Draco Malfoy on a couch. Maybe I'm insane.

But his arms. I could feel how tight he held me, like he never wanted to let go. And I felt so warm, so secure, and even comfortable. I wanted to stay there, never having to think about anything else. And I could too. He had asked the room to make time stand still. I could stay here forever if I wanted too.

I turned myself around to face him, but not very gracefully. My foot caught the edge of the blanket and pulled it off so I realized for the first time that we were still naked. But oddly, I was okay with that. I pulled the blanket back up so I wouldn't get cold. Then I just stared into those silver eyes.

Something inside me told me the answer to all the many questions in my head were in those eyes. I tried to look deeper but I couldn't. Then I did either the stupidest or the best thing I'd ever done in my life. I kissed him. I kissed him right on the lips.

Immediately, I felt a surge of electricity jolt through my body, tingling from head to toe. His lips felt so warm and so inviting, all I wanted was to taste more.

I swiped my tongue at his bottom lip, begging him to let me deepen the kiss. But he didn't let me, he wasn't sure if this was real or not. But I knew it was. Instead of waiting for him to open, I sucked on his lip until he opened his mouth. Then I attacked.

The kiss was beautiful, but he pulled away much too soon.

"Hermione, you need to sleep. Please. We can talk when you wake up." He begged in a hushed voice.

My lips felt bare, and I wanted nothing more than to start the kiss again, but I knew it wouldn't lead anywhere, so I agreed, and nuzzled into his chest as far as I could. I wrapped my arms around him, then him around me. Nothing felt as good as this.

Yes, I wanted to live in this world forever.

* * *

I woke up still in Draco's arms, happier than I'd ever been for an unknown reason. I realized he had fallen asleep as well, and I had every intention of waking him up. But then I heard a little snore. It wasn't loud, which was why they didn't wake me up like Ron's always did.

Then I saw a tiny puddle of drool. It was actually cute, and I couldn't help but giggle. I didn't know why, but I liked it.

So then I was going to wake him up, but I saw his chest. I didn't really look at it when he was raping me, so when I noticed, it struck me like a ton of bricks.

He had toned abs, like a six pack, with a happy trail all the way down. As soon as I saw his nipples, I was in love with them. They were light colored, with just a little hair around them. I softly pinched one, then let finger trail down, then down further to his stomach, down the middle of his perfect abs.

I heard the light snoring stop. I looked up to see Draco looking at me, his beautiful silver eyes full of questions. I just smiled and continued my trail down.

He smirked at me, then grabbed my hand and kissed all five fingers and my palm and wrist. The feel of his lips left tingly sensations across my hand. Then he pulled me toward him, and hugged me tightly.

"I was so worried I dreamt it all. But then you tickled me awake." He smiled, giving out a relaxed sigh.

I started my trail again, going lower than last time until I realized my mistake. He had morning wood.

He didn't look embarrassed, but not comfortable either. "Sorry." He mumbled, and covered himself with the blanket again.

I could only smile.

I saw his lips move. I wanted his lips. I wanted them on mine. Now.

I leaned up, and captured them, wanting nothing but his lips. For the best moment, he did nothing, just as intoxicated by the kiss as me. Then he gained his sense and pulled away. I pouted and asked him why he wouldn't kiss me.

"You have a boyfriend…" He whispered sadly. This got me mad.

"For your information, Ron hasn't kissed me at all except a couple times on the damned cheek! He's not what I want right now. I want you. I'm a big girl, and I have the right to be selfish once in awhile. I'd rather have you than him, even if you are Draco fucking Malfoy!" I yelled. I don't know why I did. I just wanted him again so badly. But I knew it made him angry again.

"What's that supposed to mean! You think I'm not as good as him?" He pushed her off the couch, and stood above her, grabbing his wand.

"Draco! Please! Don't do anything stupid! It's not that, I just want you so bad!" I cried, tears began to trail down my cheeks.

He stopped, taking the time to calm down. He was silent for a long time. He helped me back up onto the couch, then he put his wand on top of the fireplace. He walked back to me, and sat next to me.

"I have a temper I guess." He said softly.

I didn't know what curse he was going to use on me, but I didn't want to know. I just wanted his lips. I pushed him back far enough so I our lips could meet. Just as before, everything just melted. They were lost in the kiss.

Then, I realized what I really wanted. And I couldn't believe I was going to do this. I swung myself so I was stratleing his lap. I opened my mouth to deepen the kiss, this time he let me whether from guilt or lust. Either way I moaned from the feeling. I felt him grow hard from what we were doing.

His mouth tore away from mine, and before I could ask why, they reconnected to my neck, leaving lovebites and hickeys and making me moan with pleasure. The feeling was incredible.

He carefully moved us so I was laying on my back and he was on top. With one look into his silver eyes, he knew what I wanted.

I felt his lips and tongue leave a warm, wet trail down my neck to my chest. I felt heat on my nipples and knew he was licking them. I felt so tingly I might've been on fire. I couldn't move. I could only lie there and let him make me feel high.

I felt cold suddenly to find he was traveling lower, over my stomach, a quick dip in my belly button making me giggle, then stopping just before he touched something I knew would feel amazing.

I saw him looking up at me, asking permission to venture on. I smiled encouragingly, and bent for another kiss. When I was back laying flat, I felt him spread my legs, and settle himself between.

When he bent to take the first lick, I almost blacked out. His tongue flicked over my clit and I cried out. I couldn't believe he could make me feel so good. His tongue went lower, and started sliding in and out of my hole. I could hear him "'mmm" a few times which I thought was good, but mainly I just leaned back, nearing my climax.

And when I came, I saw stars. Silver stars the color of his eyes. I couldn't breathe. Everything was pleasure.

Then, lips on mine, still wet with my own juices on them. They tasted fine, so I kept kissing. I tried to breathe, I tried to tell him how great he made me feel, but I couldn't.

Finally he pulled away, and I gasped in air, mylungs never quite getting enough air.

As soon as I could breathe I said "Draco, that was amazing!"

He smiled and kissed me on the forehead. "I try my best. It's because I love you."

And when he said that I realized my worst possible fate had com true. I was falling in love with the man I hated for six years.

I was falling in love Draco Malfoy and his silver eyes.

* * *

A/N: I just cut to the sex stuff cuz im getting tired. Its about seven oclock and ive been writing and listening to music since two. Mi internet isn't working, but it should be back soon. Oooo mybe I have fans who will review and make feel like a real author. Please review just to tell me if you love or hate or think im cool

I'd also like to add, because I just saw my reviews, some shout outs yay!

*SlotzaFun*- Thanks for your review, it made me very happy, and I'm totally gonna write a lot in this story.

*Predicted Anomie*- I totally understand your point. The rape scene wasn't for just rape, it was to show Draco isn't tame, and it's something for them to work on in later chapters so he doesn't kill her. I apologize for the inconvenience of my story, but if you don't want to read, I'm not forcing you.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I decided to make my note at the begining and i kinda have alot to say. First, thanks to mi friend Suzi, I realized there's an issue in mi story that I'm too lazy to change. If you notice it, I'm sticking with her and Ron actually didn't have sex in the begining. Shhhhhh.

Second, I'd like to thank the totally awesome *Slotzafun* for her excellent reviews. I'm not totally sure how I'm gonna make this story turn out, it just comes to me. So you just have to read! ;) Thanks!

Third, It's hard for me to work on stories because I don't have Word on any of mi computers. I either have to go to mi friend's or mi boyfriend's house and use their's. I'm sorry.

Last, (finally) I'm warning everyone that I'm planning on putting violence, like him hitting her in this one when he gets mad. I don't want to ruin the chapter, but flames make me sad :( So I'm warning you for legal causes.

O sorry, I forgot I haven't been disclaiming so... even though it should be obvious with mi bad story skills, I am NOT J.K. Rowling. Though owning Draco Malfoy would make for an amazing threesome with mi bf ;)

...

Something was really wrong with me. Draco fucking Malfoy. I was falling in love with him?It made no sense at all, but I couldn't help but want nothing more than to stay in his arms forever.

When I crawled into Ron's bed on nights when there was a big storm, he wouldn't really hold me, he would just let me drape my arms across him and fall asleep. This was way different. And I loved it.

But there's been three times he's almost killed me. That's probably harzardous to my mind and body. I had no clue what the fuck to do. Stay in the Room with Malfoy, fall in love, and feel loved as well. Or go back to Ron, the man I thought I loved, and be safe from Malfoy's temper.

I couldn't help but imagine those little versions of you, one as an angel, one as a devil, sitting on my shoulders trying to decide what to do. The angel told me to run as fast as I could, all the way to Ron and do the sensible thing to stay with him for the rest of my life. The devil told me to do what i wanted, what would make me feel the best down to my very soul, no matter how crazy and irresponsible it was.

Then the angel agreed. I was to stay with Malfoy, and slowly fall in love with him. Even if he broke my heart, he would make me feel good now.

* * *

Draco wanted to grab some food. We were both hungry from being in the room so long. Since he didn't think I was going to stay as long as I did, so he didn't think about asking for food. We would have to step out, then step back in if we wanted food. If only one of us went out, time would still be stopped, except for in the room.

"Can I borrow one of your socks?" I asked Draco.

He gave me a funny look. "Why do you need my socks? You have your own over on the shelves." He pointed to shelves behind the bed holding both of our neatly folded, probably freshly washed too, clothes.

I stood, and crossed the room to the little shelf. I couldn't give my sock, I'd done that already. I went through Draco's clothes looking for his. Then I came across a bright pink sock. I turned and gave him an incredulous look.

He looked fine, and calmly said "A gift from my grandmother. I had nothing else to wear today, I lose regular socks very easily, but I can never lose the stupid neon colors she buys me. It's infuriating."

"Well this seems like the perfect tip for him." I smiled.

"Who?"

"Dobby?" I called, hoping the time stop wouldn't affect his hearing or apperation. House elves powers really are special, because he popped up in a matter of seconds.

He bowed to me, then asked what he could do for me. He kept eyeing Draco with fear, and I felt so bad for him.

"Ignore him. If he tries to hurt you, I'll hex him faster than you can say 'Dumbledore.'" I said hoping to calm his nerves.

Dobby smiled lightly, but still looked uncomfortable. I figured that was the best I would get, so I continued. "Dobby, did you know this Room had made time stop, and do you think you could get us some food through the time border?" I asked him.

He nodded confidently. "All free elves can go through at will, as with our other powers, the others can at demand. Yes, Miss Hermione, I will get lots of food." he smiled.

I thanked him and gave him the sock as payment. His eyes widened, and he gasped. I knew he would like it. Dobby automatically stripped his dark purple knee sock, and pulled on Draco's.

"Thank you! Thank you!" He vried as he disappeared back to the kitchens.

"He really likes socks." Draco said.

"Yeah."

* * *

About an hour and a half later, we had gotten our food, and eaten all of it. We had a great Greek salad for an appetizer, which I squealed at the feta cheese, having always been my favorite kind. My squeal made Draco smile.

We then had a muggle lobster with butter and lemons on the side, which I guessed Dobby made just to annoy Malfoy. It worked, because Draco had paused before trying it, eyeing it with displeasure. But when he tried it, he loved it. He ate his whole plate, and some from mine when I didn't want to get full.

For desert, Dobby made us a mix between a magical and a muggle desert. It was a treacle pudding on bottome, with a brownie in the middle, smothered with ice cream and warm, oozing fudge. The odd combination was actually amazing, and both Draco and I had seconds.

When we were done, we laft the empty plates for later, and moved over to the bed, from where we were eating on the couch. We laid down, holding each other tightly. I thought about what we talked about at dinner. We had each discussed our childhood, and other things like that. He had told me about his mother, and how much he loved her, and wished he could help her. When I asked why she would need help, Draco got quiet, but eventually explained his dad had a temper worse than his own. Whenever he or his mother did something his father didn't like, he would beat them, using his cane, his hands, his feet, his knees, and his wand.

I wished I could help him, and snuggled closer. He held me tightly. "I really do love you," he whispered.

I nodded, and rolled over so I could kiss him. Long and slow, sticking my tongue in at the best possible moment to tease his. I liked being on top. It gave me control.

I trailed my fingers doan his chest, occasionally kissing him, or scratching him. He hissed. Already, He was very very hard. He tried to grab my breasts, but I leaned back, not letting him, just to tease him. I trailed lower to his rock hard, very big dick.

He gave me pleasure on the couch, it was his turn.

I wrapped my hand around it, surprised at the girth. He was huge! I licked the tip, where lots of precum had gathered, to test it out. I heard Draco hiss, and tightly squeeze the bed. I took the whole head into mi mouth, and bobbed down. He moaned. Next I licked his shft, and again bobbed the head. I decided to see how far I could go, and stuffed him into my mouth. About an inch more and he would be all in, but I was already trying not to gag. I pulled, out and went to lick again. But then I noticed his finger. It was wrapped around and fingering my hole. I moaned. I licked him, then saw something by the door.

"Ron!" I half shouted, half moaned from Draco's finger.

But it stopped. He pulled it out, then flipped us so he was on top. "Did you just scream Ron fucking Weasley's name while I pleasured you!" He yelled. I felt his fist connect with my cheek, then his other to my stomach. I felt his tears on my neck. and mine on my nose. Another punch, then we heard "Get your filthy ferret hands off her!"

I knew who it was. I had tried to warn Draco. I had screamed his name, not out of pleasure, but of horror and fear.

My boyfriend Ron Weasley was standing by the door, next to a house elf I knew to the name Silver. And they had seen draco beating me. We were both screwed.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay, I was being a big baby when I wrote mi bitchy note. I'm sorry. I was just really pissed. Please don't hate me for it. Anyway, I'm just gonna get over myself and write the story. But I'm gonna say it again, if you don't like the idea of my story, hit the back button and find another story.

So anyway, I'm gonna leave the bitch rant up. I decided to do that awhile ago, but I don't remember why. But I'll take it down if you want. There's really no use for it now.

So I know I said 2 oclock, but I overslept. Sorry. So, we left off in a very cliff hangery situation. Everyone ready for chapter 4? :)

...

I was pissed. I was locked in my room with Ginny making sure I didn't leave. Ron had dragged me away from Malfoy as soon as he recovered from the shock of seeing us together. He told Harry and Ginny what he saw, and now I was locked in with Ginny begging to know the entire story.

They were treating me like a child. And I was worried about what happened to Draco. I was dragged out and he was left there.I had to come up with some way to talk to him without Ginny knowing. There was no hope. I would have to wait until supper.

"If you tell me what happened, I'll take you to the library." Ginny begged.

I considered this. The small possibility of Draco being there would be enough, until I realized that I wouldn't be able to talk to him at all with Ginny there. I cursed silently.

"No. I'm not going to tell you anything. This is so stupid. Locking me in my room, god!" She huffed, burying herself futher under the covers she was hiding under.

Ginny pouted before saying quietly "It wasn't my idea to lock you up. I don't think Malfoy was really beating you to death and everything - I mean, I would let you go if Harry and Ron wouldn't kill me. I have nothing against Malfoy. I just want to know what happened to you. You obviously like him."

I hesitated before popping my head out of my blanket. "If I told you the truth you would let me go?"

"Only if you're back in three hours when quidditch is over. They may of left us for the practice, but Harry an Ron will still kill both of us."

"Okay well, it started with me walking to the library after dinner..."

* * *

I was thinking hard. Where would Draco be at this time? I could owl him and tell him to meet me somewhere. Or I could run around trying to find him. But what if he was in his room? I couldn't go in there.

I decided to give up and just go to the library. He could be there, but maybe not. Either way, I still had my extra credit to do.

I walked to the library, looking down every hall in case he was walking around inside, and every window in case he was outside. But I made it to the library without seeing him.

I crossed the library, nodding to Madam Pince on my way to my favorite table in the back. I sat in the chair for a couple minutes just listening to the silence.

I heard a noise from behind me. I automatically thought Harry and Ron had come back early from practice and found me. I stiffened, scared of what they would do. I didn't want to turn around.

A big _plop_ was heard as a book was thrown down in front of me. I looked at the cover. It was the book I needed to do my extra credit assignment!I looked up to see a pair of silver eyes staring back at me.

I jumped up and hugged him tightly, before realizing someone else could be there, and pulling back to check. We were alone.

"Did you miss me?" He smiled. I nodded.

He hugged me again even tighter. He smelled the muggle Axe cologne.

"Why are you wearing muggle cologne?" I asked him, smelling again. It was amazing. I've always loved Axe.

Draco stiffened slightly, then relaxed. "Is it noticeable? I can get in trouble with it from the other Slytherins. Usually I only wear it at home where no one would notice, but I was hoping you would like it. Do you like it?"

I nodded again, still surprised that he was using a muggle product.

"I'm not as bad as I pretend to be. Muggles actually of some great inventions. It's just the fact if I go off flaunting that I used them, I would get beat to a pulp by Parkinson, Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle, and Nott. I turn into a big pussy at the idea of Parkinson's manicured nails clawing my face to little shreds." He laughed.

He hugged me again. "Wanna go for a walk?"

"Outside?"

"Yeah."

"What if someone sees us?"

"Who cares. I'll just tell them to mind their own business."

I didn't want to go outside. Really I wanted to go back to the Room of Requirement and continue where we left off before Silver showed Ron what was going on out of rage. Silver is one of the house elves I freed by leaving clothes around the common room. She's hated me ever since. When she realized I was with a pureblood snake, she lost it and found Ron and showed him what was going on. Damn the magic house elves.

I decided to do something that I've always fantasized about, but was really out of character for me. I reached out, and I kissed Draco. I kissed him right in the middle of the library where anyone could see. Well really, this particular table was guarded heavily by books, and was well hidden. Anyway, I kissed him. And I stuck my tongue in and made the kiss as deep and passionate as possible.

He reacted, and picked me up to set me on the table. I felt his hand graze my thigh and I moaned into the kiss. I silently thanked Ginny for letting me go, I needed his kiss. I needed him.

It struck me why I was infatuated with him. I needed him. We were connected now, no matter how much people hated it. That or I had the world's worst case of Stockholm syndrome the world has ever seen. (A/N: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I hate Stockholm syndrome. I didn't even know what the hell it was until I got a review yelling at me about it. No, she doesn't have it. She loves him.)

I leaned back as he trailed his kisses down my neck, nipping and kissing. He made his way to my shirt, which he removed quickly. His mouth went to my bra, and his tongue dipped down inside to tease my hardening nipples.

I moaned again and spread my legs unconciously, which he used to rub his hardness against my spot. He grinded against me, so I ground back into his bulge.

Then he stopped. "You have to go. Ron and Harry should be getting back soon. He whispered.

"Mmmmm, no. I don't care." I moaned, grinding into him again, making him gasp.

His tongue tesed my nipple again, and he bit gently. I moaned loudly, moving him so I could kiss him again. I stared into his eyes for a moment. Then he stopped again.

"You have to go. If you're not there, they won't trust you, and will probably kill me. I'll see you again soon. I promise. Please go so I can see you again." He whispered.

I kissed him roughly one last time before letting him replace my shirt. I hugged him tightly, not wanting to let him go.

"I love you Hermione." He handed me the book for my assignment, and giving me another kiss.

I hesitated. I knew I was falling for him, but I didn't know if I was all the way in love. But I realized if I were to eventually love him, I could tell him now.

"I love you too Draco."

Then I left the library, using all my energy not to look back at the Slytherin god that made me feel immensely beautiful and daring. I smiled to myself as I slid through the door.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm wondering how long I should make this story be. I'm not really getting alot of time to type, but I'm trying. Also if you guys could give advice on if I should leave my mean whiny note up or just delete it, cuz I'm not sure what to do.

Okay, Chapter 5, lot's of bad stuff to get me yelled at! Yay! Enjoy! :):)

...

I woke up to a curious tapping sound. I first checked my clock to see it was about midnight, and cursed. Then I looked at the window to see a regular school barn owl staring at me.

I crossed to the window to let in the bird, which immediately stuck out its little foot. I pulled the letter from him, and let him fly out, leaving me with a letter in a lighting too dark to read in.

I crawled in bed, pulling the curtains closed around me. "_Lumos!_" and began to read:

_-HG_

_Meet me where I brought you for our first meeting in 30 minutes. I have a surprise for you._

_-DM_

I smiled, and crawled out of bed quietly so I wouldn't wake the other girls. I stumbled around the dark room, trying to get dressed.

I needed to be quiet on my way to the Room so I wouldn't alert the prefects that were patroling tonight. In fact, Ron was supposed to be monitoring the sixth and seventh floor, which wouldn't help me much. He would be the first to catch me.

I thought about the last time I saw Draco, in the library. That was a week ago. I didn't think he would really meet me again. I thought he would forget about me, and turn back into the ferret we all love to hate. But he did it. He found a way for us to meet again!

I had told Harry and Ron part of the story at lunch the day after we were at the library. I didn't mention the rape, or him eating me out on the couch, and hoped Ron had kept quiet about the blow job. I did tell them about the kidnapping, the confession, the romantic dinner, and how he had set up the Room so no time passed while we were there.

It's safe to say they took it well. They only freaked out, told me I was off my rocker, came up with outrageous theories of Malfoy trying to kill me, then left.

I was out of the common room, and into the hallway, ignoring the fat lady trying to see through the dim light who was sneaking out.

I remembered Fred and George telling us about portrait holes connecting throughout the castle, and sought out the one of a lady in blue holding her baby. That would take me just a hallway away from the dancing trolls which marked the Room. I thanked the mischevious twins under my breath.

I saw the portrait at the end of the hallway. I rushed forward.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Hermione?"

I turned and almost collided with the man behind me.

"Ron!" I gasped.

He stared at me wearily. "Please don't do this." he whispered.

"What exactly am I doing, Ron?"

"Don't go fooling around with the ferret. He's only going to hurt you." He hesitated, then continued, "I won't hurt you. I love you. I never lied when I said that. And I'll do anything you want, even if that anything is sex. I'll do anything you want, just don't go to him and willingly let him hurt you."

I sighed, then hugged him. "Ron, I love you too, but I love you as a brother, not as a boyfriend. And Draco isn't so bad. He's just fine in my book. I mean, he grew up around Death and deatheaters, he's bound to be a little violent. But he fights it."

I felt his tears on my cheek, I needed to leave. I needed to get out of there before the need to help him kicks in.

I turned around to walk away, then suddenly, an arm lashed out to grab mine, and spun me around. I felt as Ron shoved his lips against mine. I tried to push away from him, but his grip was tight.

I tried to hit him, but he just ignored it and pulled me closer. "Nggh!" I cried, trying to get away from him. He wouldnit let me go.

"If you want sex, why go to him? Why not me, your boyfriend? I want to make love with you, but I was waiting until you were ready. You should've told me. I would be gentle, and soft, and wouldn't hurt you." He whispered against my lips.

"Ron, it's not what you think-" He shoved his lips back against mine. I could feel his hands on the top button of my shirt.

I got my second wind, and grabbed my wand. "_Stupefy!_" I cried, just wanting him off me. I didn't him touching me, let alone undressing me. I stared at his unmoving body.

More like glared. And I walked off toward the portrait of the lady in blue with her baby without another word.

* * *

I was cuddled into him, smelling his cologne deeply, and staring into the beautiful silver eyes.

Hugs, kisses, and I love you's were whispered at the door, then we snuggled into the bed. We kissed more, happy to share our secret moment. We silently decided tonight was too pure to ruin with sex or fighting. Tonight, we would lie their, and be together.

I could tell him what Ron did in the morning, and he could tell me what happened after I was dragged out of the Room so long ago, and how he knew I was at the library. After all, tomorow was Saturday, no classes, and a quidditch match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, so no friends to bother us. We could stay here all day tomorow, and no one would notice. And that's what we woud do.

...

A/N: Too short, I'm sorry...


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I deleted it, I deleted me whiny bitchy stupid note. It was time.

Sorry it took so long, I'm really really busy lately.

...

*Draco's POV*

My eyes fell on the beautiful girl laying next to me. She was cuddled into my chest, her leg draped over mine, her knee higher than my belly button. She was a goddess. A goddess I didn't want to destroy. And I would if I stayed. I would if I left. She told me in the library, she said those three fatal words. She loved me. And I loved her. It was a death sentance for us both. Out of habit I again tried scratching the black, ugly mark on my arm off, but it stayed put. it wouldn't go away. I hated it. I couldn't stop staring at the angel which lounged on me. I wanted to cry, but I wouldn't. I needed to leave her. I needed to make her forget so she wouldn't miss me.

But if I made her forget, I could do it over again. I could do the right thing. Instead of kidnapping her and raping her (I shuddered and almost vomited at the rememberance of what I had done,) I could start being nice to her. Who cares what those nasty snakes in Slytherin who said they were my friends think. All that mattered was her. She deserved better than me. I could change. I'd been talking to Snape about ways to live with the Mark without being hunted and controlled by the Dark Lord. I could be another spy.

What could I do with her? Even if I changed I would still be mean and nasty as usual. Nothing about me is different after having the Mark burned into me against my will. I was never evil, just cruel and controlled by what my father expects from me. So should I leave? I can't leave while she's sleeping now. No, I would wait until tomorow when she goes to bed and let her think it was all just a dream.

She wasn't that dumb, and leaving her was just as cruel as staying with her. Maybe erasing her memory of our time together would be best. It was my mistake by letting my feelings control me. i thought I could handle it. I thought I could tell her, but look where that's gotten me. She thinks she loves me when it's impossible for her to. i've raped her, beaten her, and left her to fend off her friends. I've teased her. O gods, I ruined everything! Erasing her memory was the safest and best way to do this. But how the hell was I going to do this? False love or not, I have her love. To give it away would be suicidal. I couldn't just pretend it never happened. I couldn't obliviate myself, because then I would still like her, and might do it again.

Gods. What the hell do I do?

* * *

I heard her breathing stop for a moment, then a long moan. "Good morning Draco." She mumbled happily, still half asleep.

"Good morning my love." I whispered back, stroking her hair and letting her close her eyes and relish the feeling. She moaned again, but this time not because she woke up.

"Food." She groaned.

I smiled at her, kissed her forehead, and went to the kitchen. I had changed the Room. Since we didn't need the time charm, I left that out, but this time included a stocked kitchen, and a bathroom complete with a shower. Other than that, it was the same set up, this time changed to a cozy chestnut color that matched her hair instead of ruby for the furniture.

In the kitchen I whipped up some toast, eggs, and bacon. I made two plates, and brought them out to the couch, where Hermione was already waiting.

"Yum!" She said. She was wearing nothing but her red cotton bra and panties. She was insanely beautiful, I couldn't stop staring.

"What did you dream about last night Draco?" She asked after eating all her bacon and starting on her toast and eggs. I watched as she dipped the corner of the bread into the egg yolk and swirled it around, then bit off the end she had just dipped, and finally chewed. I was fasinated.

"Um, I don't dream actually. Well, I'm sure I do, but I'm one of those people that never remember their dreams, no matter how hard they try." I said quietly, nibbling on my toast.

She stopped eating. "That's horrible. I couldn't survive without dreams. They're my only escape from reality. In my dreams, I could make You-Know-Who disappear with a snap. I can't imagine that. I'm sorry."

"It's not that big a deal. It's not even something to get used to. You just sleep, then wake up." I tried to explain.

She looked distant, like she was in deep thought. Maybe I should've lied and said I dreamt about pink jelly. She obviously loved dreams.

"I hate Divinations, but the only part that's even useful about it, is the dreams. Learning how to tell what your dreams mean. Dreams can tell you the past present and future. Things you know, things you don't know, things you wish so deeply it's terrifying. Dreams are the most psychologically incredibly impossible thing about the human brain. How the brain can sense and remember like that. It's... it's mind-blowing."

I stayed silent, letting it sink in. It was all true. Dreams were mind-blowing, and I had always wished to experience one.

"I want to have a dream." I whispered, Not even knowing it slipped past my lips.

Hermione turned and hugged me tightly. "Are you done eating yet?" She said, hopefully changing the subject. I nodded. "Want to take a shower with me?"

My eyes flew open, and I stared at her, very surprised she would suggest something as intimate as that. She just smirked, and turned to levitate the dishes into the kitchen to clean themselves.

I almost said yes, wantinng to fufill my desire to shower with her, and wash her, maybe even worship her in the most intimate of ways. But II didn't want to hurt her. I didn't want to slip up. And us being naked together in a hot steamy shower wasn't going to help my cause.

She must have more balls than me, because as I open my mouth to tell her I'd rather wait out here and read a book to distract myself from thinking about her in the shower, she grabbed my hand, and pulled me in the bathroom with her.

"Hermione, i hate to play the hair card, but my hair isn't supposed to get wet for the next tweleve hours or it will frizz almost as bad as yours." I lied, tossing in a joke at the end to try and ward off guilt.

"At least stay in here and give me company. I don't like just leaving you out there all alone." She stepped into shower. I saw her bra fly over the top, landing on the floor, followed by her panties. I gulped, thinking of anything but Hermione naked.

"Fine, but I'm not getting in there." My voice broke at the end as the shower turned on and I heard her moan at the heat. O gods.

"You don't have to. I would never want to endanger your hair." She joked.

In the frosty glass I could see just her outline, and it looked as if she were washing her hair now. I heard the occasional rush of water that was her washing out the soap. Next I saw her hands head to the corner where I knew body soap was. I could see as she rubbed it over her arm, then the other arm. Next I could see it rubbing over her chest. I looked away automatically when I saw her outline showed her breasts jiggle as she washed them. I gulped in more air as I tried to ignore the tent in my pants.

I took three more breaths before looking back to see her rubbing her legs. Her back was against the far wall, so she was facing me. Her leg was up, and I knew if it wasn't for that stupid frosted door, I would see her perfect, water soaked pussy. Again I lost his breath as I pictured the sight without the door in the way.

I heard her soap drop on the floor, but she didn't bend over to retrieve it. Her leg stayed in the air where it was. Then I heard her moan. It was small, like she was trying to hide it. I looked closer and realized i could see her tiny hand moving over the centre of her legs. She was masturbating. She moaned again louder, followed by a gasp when she realized how loud she made it. Or maybe not because she kept going, moaning more and more as she continued, getting louder and faster. This was torture. Exactly why I needed to get out of here. "Draco." She moaned.

I could tell she was asking, not just moaning. So, against my better judgement, I took off the boxers I was wearing, and opened the door to the shower.

Her leg was mounted on a corner so she could get full access to that beautiful clit of hers. She was rubbing it with her thumb while she worked two fingers in and out of her core. Her other hand was pinching her nipple. Her eyes were closed and showed all signs of begging for release.

I got down on my knees, shifted her slightly so no water would drown me, and moved her hand. I let my tongue flit across her clit, and she moaned. I sucked a bit, then licked her harshly, making her moan and hiss from pleasure. I then slid one finger into her depths, enjoying her reaction, followed by a second. I continued to lick her nub, and finger fuck her at the same time until she screamed loudly. "Draco!" She cried, yelling it over and over, until she came down off her high.

She smirked at me as she panted for breath. I knew what she was going to do. She thought it was my turn. I coouldn't let that happen. I would lose it. I'd never be able to do what I had to do.

"Who's up for lunch?" I winked, distracting her. I slid out of the shower, summoning two towels for us to dry.

* * *

I walked her up to the Gryffindor dorms like a gentleman. I kissed her goodnight like a good boy. I held back the tears I so badly wanted to let fall like I knew whould be best for everyone.

"I love you Hermione." I whispered as I pulled away from the kiss.

"I love you too Draco" She smiled. And turned to walk to her room.

That was when a traitor tear slid down my cheek. "_Obliviate!_" I whispered.

She turned around and gave me a funny look. "What are you looking at mudblood." I sneered as best I could.

"A slimy ferret." She answered annoyed, then ran into the common room after whispering the password.

I ran to the nearest bathroom before collapsing in my own tears. This was what was best for her. And that's all that mattered.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sad ending to the last chapter huh? So I'm thinking there's only going to be a couple chapters after this. I know my story sucks and isn't anything like what I cooked up in my head, but I don't care. If you don't like my story, cool. Just means I gotta keep writing and get better! :)

Chapter 7 has come! :)

...

"Drakey baby. What's wrong? You haven't spoken in a week. I'm starting to worry." Pansy whined.

I rolled my eyes, and turned to ignore her. She always chose the worst moments to pop in and ruin my thought process. I had been debating with myself whether what I had last night was a dream or not. I had been seeing something kind of hazy, but it was like I was really there. And when I then I woke up. Yes, I woke up and could remember everything. I had had a dream! And it was about Hermione. I had dreamt about that night when we just laid in the bed holding each other. And I had woken up crying, wishing I had it back. But I had done the right thing. Didn't I?

I woke up from the weirdest dream I'd ever had. It was about Malfoy. I was really surprised, it was a nice dream. And I liked it?

"Ginny!" I called, into her room, begging for her time for girl talk. Luckily she was awake and alone, and beckoned me in.

"What's wrong Hermione?" She asked concerned.

"I think something happened to me. I had the weirdest dream last night. It was me and... Malfoy laying on a bed together like snuggling. Then he kissed my forehead, and whispered "I love you." That's all that happened and it stayed like that until I woke up. It was really weird. But the weirdest part is... I think I liked it. And it seemed like really real, you know? And I feel like I don't hate Malfoy anymore. Do you think I've gone insane?" I asked her, hoping it was a good think to ask her.

"You like him." She said simply.

"No, that's impossible. I can't like him after something as simple as a dream. That's silly."

"You told me you liked him, and could love him. The day Ron dragged you out of the Room." She said confused.

"What Room? When did I like him? What are you talking about?" What the hell? Did I really go insane?

"You've been like this for a week. Twice Harry mentioned something about Malfoy and you acted like you had no clue what he was talking about." She sounded concerned, but I was begining to think she was the insane one.

"I don't know what you and Harry are talking about." I said in wonder.

"You... Forgot.. Umm... I gotta go. Just forget what I said. I must be half asleep still, thinking of someone else or something." She mumbled as she rushed out of the room. I just sat on the bed and stared at her, confused as hell.

I was walking to lunch the long way to avoid any snakes asking why I wasn't talking. I didn't feel like wasting the energy used to ignore them. I heard a loud angry stomping from behind me.

I turned to see the Weaselette rushing toward me, looking like a very angry female bull. If that made any sense.

"What did you do to her ferret? What? She doesn't remember a thing! What the fuck did you do!" She demanded, pushing me against the wall with more force than a fifty ton truck. Her wand was at my throat.

"What are you talking about?" I snapped, hoping it wasn't what I was thinking. What I was always thinking about. Apparently even when I slept.

"You know what! Hermione! She came into my room asking why she was dreaming about you saying you love her! She doesn't remember a thing about what happened in the Room between you two!"

"How do you know what happened in that Room!" I demanded.

"She told me! She told me everything, every single detail up to what you two did in the library! Now, what the fuck did you do to her! I'll kill you if you don't tell me, and fix it as soon as possible!" Ginny yelled, pressing her wand painfully into my throat.

"She told you everything? So she told you how I raped her? How I hit her? Do you realize if I hadn't of obliviated any memory of her thinking she loved me, I could've easily killed her, and not even realized what I was doing until it was too late?" I screamed, shoving up my shirt sleeve to reveal the mark. She gasped at the sight.

"It makes me do horrible, evil things I don't want to. I grew up taught to hate anything and anyone that got me even the slightest bit angry. I learned that beating your own son and wife is perfectly okay. That's what my father has taught me. Now I have this pulling me towards evil as well. I don't want this! But I don't want to hurt her!" At this, I broke down crying, not even caring who might be watching.

"I love her. I can't stop. I lost my mind for a few minutes, next thing I know she's tied naked to the bed behind me in a secret room most people don't know about. I can't risk that again. The first part of what I need to do is done. Just one last thing to do, but I don't want to do that either." I whispered. I couldn't talk anymore. I was lost.

"Malfoy, I do feel sorry for your pain, but everything Hermione told me... the rape, the hitting... she understood. She didn't like it, but it was part of you. And she said she would try her best to change you, if you let her. That was when she said she liked you alot, seeing your sweet sight not just your brutal one. She said she could easily love you after just one more good night. And I have a feeling you guys had that night." She whispered the last part. "Mal... Draco, I want you to go to her, and tell her everything. The truth. She will believe you, I promise. Just a little convincing. And I believe you that you're not evil. I can't see you killing anyone."

Then she stood up, and left him there crying and trying to decide what to do.

I was walking down to the lake for fresh air. Ginny's talk was starting to scare me. Where had she rushed off too? Why did she think I loved Malfoy?

"Hermione?" I heard someone call.

I turned to see none other than Draco Malfoy running toward me.

I was close to just breaking down from frustration. What the hell was going on! I was about to yell at him until I saw the tear marks on his face. This stopped me dead in my tracks. Since when does Mr. Macho cry?

"I need to talk to you. I'm sure your really really confused right now, and it's all my fault. And I'm really sorry. Let me explain everything. You probably won't believe me, but try to. Please, you have to." He pleaded.

I decided I had nothing to lose. I led him to a rock next to the lake where we could talk.

"Thank you thank you thank you." He sat down, and grabbed both my hands.

I looked down at our hands, tempted to pull away out of disgust. but the tears on his face told me not to, say I let them stay where they were.

"First I'd like to say I'm just the stupisest man to live. This whole mess started a couple weeks ago when you were walking through the halls, and I happened to see you and just lost my mind for a few moments-"

After he told me the whole story, I had to believe him. I could remember everything happening. I could remember, but it was still new.

So it was true. I loved Draco Malfoy. And it was weird as fuck.

...

A/N: So I think I'm writing the 8th chapter tonite as well, and it mite be the last. But I'm already having ideas for a new one. Excitedness!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Can I finish the story with one more chapter? Can I do it before 5 a.m. ugh. I need sleeping pills I'm an insomniac! ugh and icky.

Anyway, chapter 8! :)

...

It was harder to tell Ron and Harry about Draco and I.

I started from the begining, I told them everything that happened that first night in the Room of Requirement. I told them about the library, then the second visit, leaving out most details, like the shower thing. They were about to rip off Malfoy's head when I told them about him earasing my memory. Then I explained that I was falling in love with him and needed them if I wanted to help change Malfoy. He would always be a Slytherin prince with his dad being the Dark Lord's left hand man (Snape was his right hand man.) but I could possibly make him so he wouldn't turn out like his father. I was going to help him by loving him, and providing the distraction he needed when he got angry, and I would give him love he never got when he was a child. I was hoping this was enough to change him.

After lots of talking they agreed it could be possible. And I thanked them and hugged them. I avoided Ron more, ignoring the fact he tried to rape me best I could. It wasn't as bad as it seemed, and it was best not to bring it up, and forget. It was if we didn't forget that we would need to talk...

* * *

I set off down the hallway to the library. I had DADA homework I needed to finish before I met Draco in our secret place. Tonight we would charm it so no time passed again, and spend exactly 24 hours doing whatever we wanted. Then we would exit, and continue doing whatever we were doing.

"Hey good looking." I heard someone slyly.

I jumped, the voice disturbing the silence. "Draco!"

"I have a surprise for you love." he whispered in my ear as he hugged me.

"We're not supposed to meet for another hour." I said confused.

He smiled. "We're going somewhere else. You can do the essay later I promise." I blushed at the fact he had known exactly where and what I was doing just by the direction I was walking.

He offered me his hand, and I obliged, letting him lead me. I noticed the direction was completely odd, like we were headed towards the dungeons. "Draco-" I questioned, but he shushed me, whispering words like "it's okay" and "I just want to do something" until finally we were standing in front of the wall that led to the Slytherin common rooms.

"You told Harry and Ron. Can I tell my friends?" he asked gently.

I thought about this. Pansy and her manicured nails I've heard so much about would probably kill me quickly not slow and torturously, so I agreed against all better judgement. I nodded my approval.

"This is also supposed to be a little romantic, so don't hate me when it's over." He whispered.

"When it's over. So can I hate you now?"

He chuckled, and whispered the password. The door opened and we stepped in to a surprisingly crowded room. I felt sick.

"Good evening fellow students. Your awesome and all powerful prince has a declaration to make." Here he stopped, turned to me, grabbed and held me super close. Then he kissed me. At first I was still scared about everyone staring at us, but then his lips slowly lured me into safeness and I lost myself to the kiss. I let him deepen it. It was only when he pulled away that I blushed.

I heard only silence until Draco declared "I love Hermione Granger."

Surprisingly, alot of them cheered. Including Blaize Zabini and Daphne Greengrass which surprised even Draco. Pansy looked murderous.

Draco took my hand and led me towards what I figured was his bedroom.

I was smiling slightly as he gestured for me to sit on the middle bed that was his. But he looked angry. I stared up at him trying to figure out why he looked downright pissed.

"They think I'm gonna fuck you." He said quietly, his voice filled with mallice.

"Why's that bad?" I answered, smiling a little more.

He looked shocked for a second, then returned to being mad, but now a little thrown off. "You're not a slut. I don't want them thinking that." He growled.

"You said you love me. How many sluts have you said that too?" I asked him.

He stared for a moment. "None. Okay, it's not that bad." He admitted.

"Then let's do it." I smiled.

"What?"

"Let's have sex. I'm fine with it. I love you enough now I'd probably marry you if you asked." She laughed until she realized the seriousness of the joke.

"You would marry me?" He asked softly.

I looked down at the floor, deep in thought. I think I would. I was in too deep. I'd do anything for him.

"Will you marry me?" he asked quietly almost like he didn't want me to hear, but then he grabbed me and hugged me.

"Yes. As soon as we're out of school we will get married." I smiled.

He hugged me tighter. "I love you Hermione."

"I love you Draco."

"I... I think I have something." he pulled away reluctantly to cross the room to his trunk. His hand weaved though folded clothes, then pulled out clasping a tiny black box.

"A ring." He whispered.

I gasped, unable to wrap my mind around how fast things were moving, and how much I liked it that way. I tried opening the box, but I was shaking so bad from excitment it didn't work. Finally, Draco opened it for me. Inside was an emerald as pure as they come, with a diamond on every side of the octagonal gem.

"My mom gave to me to give to the woman I want to marry. My dad wanted me to give it to Pansy, but I never did. I hate that bitch, pretending to care about me, then going off and being a slut. Yeah, it's always belonged to you. I just didn't think I would ever get to give it to you." He kissed me multiple times before sliding it onto my finger. It seemed to be like rubber, molding to the shape of my finger, yet the silver stayed hard and strong. I didn't feel it at all, i could easily sleep with it and shower with it and literally never take it off.

"Now we're engaged do we have to wait until we get married to make love?" Draco asked me.

"Fuck no. I can't keep my hands off you for a second." I said as seductively as possible. I pushed him onto his bed, and straddled him so I could kiss him.

Yeah, this was going to be fun.

The end!

...

A/N: Was it totally sappy shit :) The marriage thing just popped into my head and I find it stupid but I went with it. Anyway, one story is over, but I'm not tired at all so I'm going to start another one! It too will be a Dramione! Whooooo!


	9. Note

A/N: Okay, throughout my spare time whenever I have computers available I'm going to rewrite this. I did this horribly without realizing it. I'm gonna do the rape scene with a little less falling in love two seconds after. What the hell was I thinking. Anyway, I'm gonna have some friends read before posting until its at least a little more plausible. But if I do everything right, this story will be longer. And I'll probably just redo the entire thing like leave this up, but rewrite it because i can't figure out how to delete and replace without making the story insanely confusing between updates that will probably be very long breaks. And my step mom may get home soon and when that happens, I may have to stop my writing binge if her daughters know how to read cuz they never leave me alone and would read all this stuff. I don't want that to happen. anyway maybe restart tonight, maybe not. we will see.


End file.
